It's New Years
by outofoz19
Summary: Fluffy Holtzbert because we need it.


Erin's eyes opened. The sunlight nearly blinded her and she held up a pale hand to block out the sun. Having enough, she sat up in bed and the covers slipped from around her chest, her bare breasts meeting the cold air.

Fuck.

She was vaguely aware of soft breathing beside her. A beautiful blond woman slept closely by, and although she drooled out of the corner of her mouth, she took Erin's breath away. Holtzman.

"Holtzmann. Holtzmann!" Erin whispered harshly.

The blonde's eyes slowly opened and she assessed the naked woman before her.

"Sleep here often?" She smirked.

Erin huffed and snatched the blankets, wrapping them around her chest. This was not what she needed before work. It was a mistake. A big, fat, horrible mistake.

Where's my bra? Erin thought in panic.

Dr. Jillian Holtzmann wrapped her arms behind her head, letting her own breasts peek out and rise at the cold air. "What's the rush, baby?" She asked. "Don't you want a little good morning gift?"

"I want to find my clothes and leave!" Erin said, anger in every word. "We can't do this!"

Holtzmann rolled her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. She walked over to the scientist and wrapped her arms around her. It was a bit of the struggle as Erin fought, but several years in the lab made Holtzman excellent at holding things down.

"It's cold. Come back to bed and we'll sort this out."

Erin broke free and grabbed her dress.

"We're not doing this again!" She spat, and left the room.

…

The office was busy with the usual calls, and Erin, who had showered and scrubbed herself clean of the now too familiar scent of vanilla and grease, tried to concentrate on her work.

Warm small hands touched her back.

"Hey, we need to talk, baby."

Erin's teeth gritted together.

"No, we don't! It was an accident. Just an accident. And we'll never do it again."

Erin felt the hand on her back tense.

Slowly, it slipped.

Erin's chest compressed as she heard leather boots walk away slowly.

Erin sighed and tried to remember where last night went wrong.

…

It was a party. Cliché. The New Years balloons slipped around Erin's heels. She hated dressing up.

"Great party!" Holtzmann cheered, drink in hand.

Erin couldn't stop staring. The blonde in her co-workers hair really seemed golden, and complimented her black dress. Erin's heart pattered. No quantum physics equation could explain the sudden heat rising in her cheeks. Holtzmann was so beautiful. So extremely beautiful.

Without warning, Erin caught Holtzmann's eye.

The genius sauntered over, picking up a strand of Erin's hair in between her fingers.

"You have such pretty hair. You don't style it enough," Holtzmann told her. Her words slurred slightly, revealing she'd had her first glass of wine.

A moment of silence fell between them. Erin didn't know what to say to compliments.

"I hate parties," she told Holtzmann. And compliments. And that her coworker looked hot. And that she noticed.

"I do too," Holtzmann smiled. "Wanna get out of here and see my new invention?"

Erin found herself nodding and found her cheeks burning when Holtzmann took her hand. They were small, warm hands. Gentle. Soft. Surprising, since Holtzmann worked with wrenches and nails all day.

She led Erin through the building, though didn't go to her workspace. Erin struggled to keep up with her slippery heels. Oh, why did she wear heels!?

Her breath hitched when she snapped out of her anxious thoughts and realized where they were. Holtzmann took Erin to her bedroom.

"Um, Holtzmann. Why are we here?" Erin asked. It came out quiet.

"My new invention has never been seen," Holtzmann said with a grin. She reached under her bed and pulled out an odd contraption. It looked like an average AC but filled with wires and magnets.

"It's not done yet," Holtzmann said sheepishly, standing. Erin suddenly understood. Holtzmann wanted approval for her work. She didn't feel good or important enough. A small tear escaped the blond woman's eye. Erin swayed on the spot, not knowing what to do. She wasn't good and comforting people.

Holtzmann's head reached just below Erin's nose. Erin took off her heels so they were level. She didn't want to be overbearing in any way.

"Jillian," Erin whispered. "It's news years." No reply. Holtzmann stared at the ground, wringing her hands.

"Maybe we could celebrate," Erin continued, trying to be a good friend. "We could play a game or j-"

Suddenly the scientist's eyes shifted up to hers. Without warning, she slipped a hand behind Erin's neck and pulled her close, closing the distance between them with her mouth.

Erin tensed. She was being kissed. Holtzmann's lips were warm and wet and soft.

What was happening? Did Holtzmann plan this?

"Fuck. Please." Holtzmann added, her fingers sliding down her dress. "Fuck me now. Fuck me here."

What on earth-? "Holtz-" Erin started, but her coworker slid her arms around her tighter and didn't let go.

"I love you," Holtzmann whispered. "I've been in love with you, for the longest time." Their lips were barely apart.

Erin stumbled back, pushing Holtzmann away.

"You're not thinking straight," She said hurriedly. Her lips still tingled from the kiss.

"Of course I'm not thinking straight. I'm a lesbian," Holtzmann said quietly, and seemed to revert back to her flirtatious side, giving Erin a wink.

"No, I mean you're-" Erin shook her head. "You're crazy…"

Holtzmann walked towards her as Erin backed up.

"Crazy is the best way to be," she said, reaching behind Erin to unzip her dress.

"Holtzmann, think. You've had some cocktails tonight," Erin said, though she shivered at the kisses the scientist began to place on her neck.

"I've done studying on the human brain and you're probably intoxicated from the alcohol."

Holtzmann gave a gravelly laugh, which made Erin's blood boil with desire, though she didn't act on it.

"Is that what you think, baby?" The blond woman asked, her fingers unclasping Erin's bra. "You think I had too much alcohol so now I'm in love with you? Suddenly?" She added. She shook her head. "Erin, even for a scientist you have a lot to learn."

The dress pooled at Erin's feet, followed by her underwear and bra.

Holtzmann pushed Erin on the bed, then slowly undressed herself, not taking her eyes off her coworker for a second.

Erin gasped. Holtzmann had a stunning figure. How had she not noticed it before?

The scientist slid on top of her, and Erin was surprised how her body responded. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like a puzzle piece.

Holtzmann slid back off and postioned herself in between Erin's legs, then dipped her head down.

It tickled. Erin's head lolled back, her heavy breathing and soft moans filled the room.

Holtzmann started with small laps of her tounge, but slowly increased the pressure and speed.

Erin felt a tightening in her core. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else compared. All she could do was feel. Feel.

Then, soft fingers. Pushing in and out of her private little spot. Erin's moans grew louder.

It felt good, so good. And she was safe. And warm. And having sex with Holtzmann. Wait.

"Stop!" She shrieked, and her friend jumped back, her hands up as if in surrender.

"We can't!" Erin said shakily. "If Abby and Patty find out, that's it. We're done for!"

"They won't find out,"'Holtzmann whispered. "And if they do, who cares? You're mine. And you always will be."

Erin didn't know what to say to that, so she let Holtzmann show her what she meant. And it involved much much more pleasure.

…

Erin stopped running her temples. She had to make up with her friend. She couldn't lose her, even when last night confused the hell out of her. She got up out of her swivel chair, and walked over to the blond woman, who was hunched over her book.

"Hey," Erin said. To her delight, she was met with kind, excited eyes that she wouldn't mind looking into all day.

Holtzmann smiled. "Hey."


End file.
